The Batman: Vengeance
by Jokeuse
Summary: Celia Belley est une jeune femme âgée de 18 ans. Marchant dans les rues sombres de Gotham pour retourner chez elle, deux géants déguisés en clown la provoque. Que veulent-ils? Va-t-elle leur faire face?...


**Bonjour\bonsoir à tous! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Batman! Avant toute chose, l'univers de Batman et les personnages qui viennent avec ne m'appartient pas, sauf pour mon OC. J'ai décidé de faire un mélange du film The Dark Knight et du dessin animé parce que je trouvais que cela rapportait bien pour mon histoire. Que dire de plus?... Bonne lecture! : D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Tester**_

* * *

Par une belle nuit, dans un des bâtiments abandonnés de Gotham, on pouvait entendre les rires démoniaques d'un clown psychopathe. On disait de lui qu'il était le maitre du crime, le farceur sadique, mais surtout l'ennemi juré de Batman. Oui, le Joker préparait un autre coup diabolique pour contrôler la ville et peut-être, éliminer l'homme chauve-souris. Il le haïssait au plus profond de son être, autant qu'il l'amusait. Il ne comprenait pas comment un être aussi stoïque et sérieux peut être acclamé tel un héros. Bon, il sauvait les gens des criminels, mais il lui manquait une qualité très importante : le sens de l'humour! Sinon, il aurait été parfait. Tout ce qui n'était pas drôle ne semblait pas digne d'intérêt pour le Joker. Bien sûr, Batman était une exception. Premièrement, il le considérait comme la seule personne respectable contre qui il voulait réellement se battre. Deuxièment, il n'avait pas trop le choix de l'accepter puisqu'il se trouvait toujours sur son chemin. Troisièment, ce justicier l'intriguait. Tout le monde se demandait : Qui se cache sous ce masque? C'était littéralement la question de l'année pour Gotham. Le Joker prenait part à ce petit jeu pour son plaisir personnel. Il souhaitait le démasquer et avoir, avec de la chance, la reconnaissance des citoyens.

« J'ai fini! » s'exclama-t-il.

Enfin, il avait terminé de préparer son gaz spécial qu'il avait nommé « Venin Joker 2.0 » (C'était la version améliorée). Si une personne imprudente osait respirer une seule parcelle de ce gaz, son visage resterait figé avec un très grand sourire. Avec l'amélioration qu'il avait apportée à son gaz, la personne risquerait de rester avec la peau blanche, les yeux rouges, les cheveux verts et d'avoir un fou rire délirant. Juste à l'entendre, cela rendrait un citoyen normal hystérique. Il imaginait Batman perdre la raison après avoir vu tous les gens de Gotham semblable à ce clown psychopathe. Il était pleinement satisfait en pensant à sa future victoire. Le Joker l'avait bien mérité; il avait passé plusieurs jours à travailler son gaz pour qu'il soit une vraie réussite. En vérité, il l'avait préparé en quelques heures, mais il se mentait parce que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Le maitre du crime aimait improviser les ingrédients qu'il mettait dans ses substances. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat et il adorait tester ses produits toxiques sur des personnes innocentes. Son moment préféré, c'était l'instant où les citoyens le suppliaient de les laisser partir : ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils le flattaient pour sauver leur peau. Le Joker leur adressait un sourire rassurant en leur disant : « D'accord, je vous laisse partir. » Puis, il écoutait les interminables remerciements des victimes, mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'enfuir il sortait son gaz en s'exclamant : « Je plaisantais! » et ils les aspergeaient en riant sadiquement.

« Ah… doux souvenir… », pensa-t-il.

Puis, il se posa cette question : sur qui allait-il tester son chef-d'œuvre?

Il gratta ses cheveux vert lime en espérant trouver une réponse. Il pensa au Pingouin, non, mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas entendre son rire irritant qui ressemblait plus à un croassement, d'autant plus qu'il était un peu utile pour se débarrasser de l'homme chauve-souris. Quelques instants plus tard, une pensée jaillit dans son cerveau malicieux : Pourquoi pas un policier?! Ah... non, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce coup, la victime s'était transformée en une sorte d'argile boueuse qui voulait se venger en le tuant. On l'avait surnommé « Gueule d'argile » s'il se souvenait bien.

« Ce policier n'avait pas de respect pour moi, son créateur. Quel gâchis... », pensa-t-il, indifférent.

Le maire? Classique. Ses hommes? Cela devenait ennuyeux avec le temps. Batman?... Bien sûr que non, c'était le dessert! Le Joker voulait créer un gaz ultime qui lui ferait perdre la tête en seulement quelques secondes, sans antidote possible. Il le testerait sur lui à ce moment-là, mais pas maintenant. Alors, qui? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il eut un éclair d'illumination : le hasard allait le décider! Ses hommes allaient kidnapper la première personne qu'ils verraient. Et voilà! Tout était réglé. Justement, deux de ses hommes dormaient près des caisses remplies d'alcool.

« Ce serait dommage de les réveiller, non? » pensa-t-il en faisant un petit rictus diabolique.

Il prit un klaxon qui trainait sur la table et s'avança vers eux sur la pointe des pieds. Il le mit vis-à-vis leurs oreilles. Puis, il compressa la pochette remplie d'air pour en faire ressortir par le petit trou un son monstrueux qui pourrait réveiller un mort-vivant. Évidemment, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, patron?! s'écria un des deux.

— Oh, rien, rien… (Il lâcha un petit ricanement). Je voulais juste que vous me fassiez une petite commission, dit le Joker.

— C'est quoi? dirent-ils à l'unisson.

— Bon, je veux que vous me kidnappiez la première personne que vous allez voir à l'extérieur et que vous me la rameniez ici. Compris? dit-il en articulant bien ses mots.

— Bien, patron, mais pour quoi faire? demanda un des deux.

— Pour une expérience. Allez — s'y! Je n'aime pas attendre! dit-il avec un regard noir.

— Tout de suite, patron! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils partirent en courant. L'un d'eux s'enfargea sur une des caisses avant de rejoindre son partenaire. « Je devrais discipliner un peu plus ces deux imbéciles. On ne pose jamais de question, on le fait! » pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna pour regarder la fiole qui pourrait mettre tout Gotham à ses pieds.

« Bien, qui sera l'heureux cobaye?! » s'exclama-t-il pour ensuite rire comme un psychopathe.

(…)

Quelques rues plus loin, une jeune femme parlait au téléphone avec son père.

« Papa, je t'avais déjà dit que j'allais rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu. (Elle soupira). Je sais que je ne dois jamais marcher seule dans les rues la nuit, mais je ne suis plus une enfant. De toutes façons, je serai bientôt là. Oui, je suis proche du vieux théâtre abandonné... Moi aussi, je t'aime, bye », dit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle avança un peu plus rapidement, elle n'aimait pas s'aventurer dans ce quartier sombre. Même si elle paraissait confiante, la peur s'installait en elle. Elle s'appelait Celia Belley, elle avait 18 ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle et ses parents habitaient à Gotham.

Celia avait de longs cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu-gris. Elle avait tout pour que le sexe opposé la remarque, sauf qu'elle n'en prenait pas l'avantage. Elle ne se maquillait presque jamais et elle attachait toujours ses cheveux. Elle portait des chandails trop grands, de vieux pantalons troués et des souliers qui semblaient avoir été utilisés il y a une cinquantaine d'années : rien pour attirer l'excitation des hommes.

Avec cette description, vous pensez peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et que les étudiants devaient sûrement l'intimider. Pour ce qui est des amis, c'est vrai, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie en même temps que les souvenirs de sa ville natale. Au sujet de l'intimidation, étonnamment, personne ne voulait la contrarier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle s'était bâti une réputation de caïd en une seule journée à cause d'un incident : durant sa première journée à école, Joey, le gars le plus violent, l'avait poussée. Celia, piquée au vif, l'avait averti de ne plus recommencer, sinon sa tête allait rencontrer son poing. Surpris qu'une personne réplique à son geste mesquin et intimidé par son regard noir, il était parti sans rien rajouter. Quelques minutes plus tard, des rumeurs sur elle commençaient à circuler un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Les heures passaient et de plus en plus, elles prenaient de l'ampleur. Par exemple, elle pouvait tabasser 20 personnes sans être blessée, elle dirigeait un gang de rue, elle avait déjà fait de la prison pour avoir vendu de la drogue, etc. Les gens sont devenus distants, ils avaient peur d'elle. Ils pensaient que si elle pouvait tenir tête à Joey, elle était capable de tout. À la fin des cours, Joey s'était même excusé de peur qu'elle le frappe jusqu'au sang. Ces mensonges avaient rendu Celia solitaire et colérique. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient croire ce qu'ils entendaient sans preuve, sans demander d'abord à la personne concernée si c'était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avoir des amis, un amoureux et se faire respecter.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : 22 : 30.

« J'ai peut-être trop abusé, cette fois-ci, pensa-t-elle, il ne voudra plus me donner de cours particuliers. »

Oui, le beau Noah lui donnait des cours particuliers en mathématique. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre quelques exercices et il essayait d'expliquer le mieux possible tout en s'assoyant à côté d'elle. Noah n'était pas très populaire ni très beau, mais cela ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle aimait tout de lui, ses qualités, ses défauts et le regard qu'il posait sur elle pendant ses explications. Noah ne croyait pas à ces sordides rumeurs. Il y avait au moins une personne intelligente dans cette école.

« Je devrais peut-être lui donner un petit cadeau pour le remercier et lui dire qu'il est vraiment gentil avec moi… » pensa-t-elle.

Plus elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, plus elle rougissait. Elle imaginait qu'il pourrait l'embrasser, qu'il toucherait sa joue avec sa main chaude et douce, qu'il la regarderait passionnément et qu'il lui retirerait son chandail érotiquement…

— Nonnn! Je ne peux pas penser à ça! dit-elle, embarrassée.

— Penser à quoi?

Elle entendit des ricanements par-derrière. Celia pivota doucement et vit deux géants déguisés en clown s'avancer vers elle.

— Il a l'air faible, ça sera parfait pour le patron, dit l'un d'eux en se craquant les doigts.

— Je te parie qu'il ne tiendra même pas une minute, ajouta son partenaire en jetant sa cigarette.

Remplie de colère, elle serra ses poings. Normalement, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, mais qu'ils la prennent pour un garçon et qu'en plus, ils se moquent de ses pensées sentimentales : elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Amusée par le fait qu'elle ressemblait à un garçon, elle répliqua :

« Hé! Vous deux, sucez mon pénis! »

Elle leur fit un doigt d'honneur en sortant sa langue.

« Sale petit con! Tu vas le regretter! » dirent-ils, enragés.

Elle fonça vers ses deux agresseurs. Avec toute sa force et la colère qu'elle avait gardée durant ces trois années, elle les frappa au ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Celia hurla de douleur. Leur ventre avait une résistance de béton et les os de ses mains avaient craqués durant l'impact.

« Putain de merde! Mon Dieu que ça fait mal! » dit-elle en se tortillant de douleur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ses coups de poing avaient le même effet qu'un chatouillement. Ils se trouvèrent ridicules de penser, pendant quelques instants, qu'il aurait pu les battre avec son corps maigrichon.

« On fait moins le malin maintenant? » dit le plus costaud en la poussant.

Son corps fut propulsé tel un vulgaire chiffon sur le ciment. Une violente douleur au milieu du dos retentit partout dans son corps. Elle hurla de plus belle en serrant ses mains. Celia se maudissait, elle aurait dû s'enfuir depuis le début. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct qui la prévenait des dangers qu'elle risquait si elle les confrontait. Un des agresseurs se pencha vers la jeune femme et la prit par le col.

« Je vais te montrer c'est quoi un vrai coup de poing, dit-il en levant son poing en direction de son visage, fait de beaux rêves… »

Il la frappa en plein sur le nez. Elle aurait souhaité que cette soirée finisse autrement, que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve.

« C'est la fin », pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

(…)

Le Joker se regarda dans le miroir de la petite loge. Il était content d'avoir trouvé une planque digne de son génie fantaisiste : le théâtre abandonné, un endroit où il pouvait faire des exécutions spectaculaires. De plus, les policiers ne faisaient jamais leur ronde dans le coin. C'était un grand avantage pour faire de la contrebande sans problèmes. Il trouvait cela ennuyant de souvent leur donner un pot de vin pour qu'ils dissimulent ses agissements. Il pourrait tout simplement les tuer, les terroriser, les martyriser ou encore les faire exploser. Il trembla d'excitation en pensant aux derniers de terreur avant qu'il égorge les pauvres innocents avec son couteau favori. Autour de son cou, il fit un nœud avec sa cravate noire et brune. Le Joker devait bien se présenter à son futur invité puisque la dernière personne qu'il verra ne serait nul autre que lui avant de plonger dans l'univers fantastique de la folie. Il peigna ses cheveux de côté et admira son travail. Son maquillage était correct, ses vêtements aussi, mais ses cheveux... il les ébouriffa.

« C'est mieux ainsi », se dit-il.

Il entendit des pas lourds qui s'approchaient de sa loge. Par le miroir, il vit l'un de ses hommes qu'il avait envoyés pour sa commission.

— Patron, votre colis est arrivé.

— Bien. (Il regarda sa montre.) Ça vous a pris 15 minutes, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Désoler, on a eu quelques soucis, disons qu'on a dû lui donner une bonne leçon, dit-il en craquant ses doigts.

Le Joker fit un petit rictus diabolique.

— Où est-il? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

— Sur la scène, ligotée à une chaise.

Le clown sadique se dirigea vers son bureau où son précieux gaz l'attendait. Il le prit et fit signe à son sbire de le suivre. Il avança en toute hâte vers la grande scène. Il ressemblait à un enfant excité de jouer avec un nouveau jouet. Le Joker arriva à sa destination. Enfin, son plan allait prendre vie! Il remarqua qu'un de ses assistants se tenait à l'écart de la scène : il fumait une cigarette. Puis, il aperçut la chose qui était ligotée à une chaise. Cette personne avait la tête penchée et respirait profondément.

— Vous avez ramené un clochard? dit le Joker avec un air outré.

— Bha non, patron… répliqua l'homme derrière lui.

— Ça vous a pris 15 minutes pour me ramener un putain de clochard! coupa-t-il en colère.

Les deux hommes de main se regardèrent dans les yeux terrifiés par la colère de ce fou furieux.

« Non, non, patron, c'est un a-adolescent. Il allait chez lui qu-quand on l'a rencontré. On croyait que c'était... »

Le Joker rit frénétiquement de voir ses deux hommes apeurés. En plus, il se justifie en bégayant!

Puis, en reprenant son souffle,« Je sais, je sais... je voulais juste réchauffer mon public! » s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Le Joker arrêta net son enthousiasme en voyant un détail fâcheux. Il prit une grande respiration tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Lequel de vous deux l'a attaché? » dit-il en léchant ses cicatrices.

L'homme à côté de la scène leva timidement sa main.

— C'est moi, patron, dit-il en se râclant la gorge.

— Viens ici! ordonna le clown psychopathe.

Voyant que son sbire hésitait à faire un pas, il reprit : « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste que tu te rapproches. »

L'homme le rejoignit lentement sur la scène. Le Joker mit une de ses mains sur son épaule et le secoua un peu.

— Quelle est la règle quand on doit attacher une victime ou un otage? dit-il très lentement.

— Deux cordes autour son torse attaché à la base de la chaise… les mains aussi et… (Il hésita.)

— Et? Continue… murmura le Joker en se rapprochant de son visage avec un regard menaçant.

Des gouttent de sueur apparurent sur le front de son interlocuteur.

— Trois cordes au-dessus de ses pieds attachés aux deux pattes de chaise du devant! déglutit le coupable.

Il resserra son emprise sur son épaule.

— Bien… (Son autre main pointa les cordes au niveau de la poitrine du cobaye.) Alors, pourquoi il n'y en a qu' UNE?! rugit-il.

— Patron, patron! Je… je vais tout vous expliquer! dit-il en paniquant.

Un bruit de détonation résonna dans toute la salle. La balle avait transpercé le cœur du pauvre homme de main. Son corps de géant tomba sur le plancher et son sang se répandit. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, comme s'il semblait surpris de cette trahison. Le Joker se pencha près de son visage.

« Hon... ne fait pas cette tête-là! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il se releva, rangea son fusil dans la poche arrière de son veston et se retourna.

— Nettoie ça, ordonna-t-il à l'autre qui tremblait.

— Oui, patron... chuchota-t-il en état de choc.

Un petit gémissement brisa l'ambiance. Le corps du Joker pivota subitement en direction du bruit : le cobaye était réveillé. Celia cligna des yeux pour stabiliser sa vue embrouillée. Ses violentes douleurs à la tête et aux mains refirent surface.

« Putain de merde... » grogna-t-elle.

Elle secoua un peu sa tête et scruta l'endroit.

« Dans quel pétrin je me suis mise?! Ceux qui m'ont fait ça vont le payer », pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son expression changea quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard démoniaque du fameux « clown prince du crime».

« Oh mon dieu... » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Joker s'approcha très lentement du cobaye. Il voulait faire durer le suspense et la terreur grandissante dans les yeux de sa victime à chacun de ses pas. Pour la jeune femme, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, ce n'était pas son fond de tient blanc qui lui recouvrait tout le visage ni ses deux cicatrices prolongeant sa bouche avec un ajout de rouge à lèvres rouge foncé. C'étaient ses yeux, son regard sans vie et impitoyable pour les êtres vivants. Ses yeux bruns étaient accentués par de l'ombre à paupières noire. Il la fixa comme si elle était le plus misérable être humain sur cette Terre comme s'il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui dit avec un sourire :

— Salut.

— A-allô…! déglutit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Jeune homme, j'aimerais te remercier pour ta participation volontaire à mon plan de conquête de Gotham. (Il se pencha près de son visage et la fixa dans les yeux.) Cela me touche beaucoup, vraiment, dit-il avant de glousser.

« Si je n'étais pas attachée, je t'aurais déjà pété la gueule », pensa-t-elle, enragée.

— Patron… dit timidement son sbire.

— Quoi? soupira le Joker, exaspéré.

— C'est pas un gars, mais une fille.

— Ahhh… c'est pour ça que je voyais juste une corde au niveau de son torse… (Il regarda son homme de main avec de gros yeux aussitôt qu'il dit cette révélation.) Attend, tu veux dire que tout ça... (il fixa la poitrine de Celia) c'est sa poitrine?! s'écria-t-il, étonné.

— Oui, patron…

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Celia portait des chandails trop grands. Elle avait une poitrine assez généreuse pour son âge et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des hommes par cet atout. En plus, ces cordes en dessous de son soutien-gorge, elles semblaient augmenter le volume de son buste et les regards indiscrets du clown psychopathe. Il retourna sa tête en direction de son assistant.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire avant que je tue Tony, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Il s'appelait Marco, soupira-t-il de tristesse, il allait vous le dire avant que vous le tuiez.

— Ah bon… qu'il reste en paix, dit le Joker, indifférent.

Celia ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, mais elle savait que cette sous-merde de clown l'énervait de plus en plus. C'était un monstre.

— Toi! (Il pointa la jeune femme.) Comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-il en léchant ses cicatrices.

— Pourquoi je devrais te le dire?! répondit-elle agressivement.

— Woooo… tu vas te calmer un peu… je t'ai demandé ton nom, pas de me montrer ce qu'il y a en dessous de ton chandail, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Les joues de Celia rougirent un peu.

— C-Celia, dit-elle timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Celia?! Ne sois pas gênée par des paroles en l'air! » pensa-t-elle en essayant de se raisonner.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une pointe de détermination.

— Que voulez-vous de moi pour votre plan?

Il soutint son regard et lui fit un sourire arrogant.

— Je veux…

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille et lui chuchota : - Ton corps.

Les pupilles de Celia se dilatèrent, puis son cœur fit un petit bond. Il retourna tout de suite au-devant de son visage pour voir sa réaction. Plus il la dévisagea, plus son visage devenait rouge. Elle soutenait son regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle allait bientôt finir par craquer.

« Elle doit sûrement être vierge, ça expliquerait sa réaction », pensa-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Joker éclata de rire en tapant dans ses mains. Celia était confuse par cet élan si soudain de changement d'humeur.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête que tu as en ce moment! C'est trop marrant! » s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Sans laisser le temps à Celia de déverser sa colère il reprit : — A-ta-ta-ta, pas dans ce sens-là, mais dans le sens où je vais faire une armée de personnes qui me ressemble. J'aurais besoin de ton corps et le corps des autres pour conquérir Gotham et le monde entier, expliqua-t-il entre deux fous rires.

— Comment tu vas faire?! Jamais je vais faire partie de ton armée de clown! s'écria-t-elle avec fureur.

— (Il fit un long rire sardonique qui glaça le sang de Celia). Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aurons le même point de vue très bientôt. Tu peux savourer tes derniers instants où tu es encore saint d'esprit. (Il fit des crochets en l'air avec ses deux mains quand il prononça ses trois derniers mots).

Il sortit un petit vaporisateur de sa poche où contenait son gaz de couleur verdâtre. Dès qu'elle vit le contenant, elle fut prise de panique et elle essaya de défaire sauvagement ses liens. Elle reconnut le gaz qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes depuis quelques mois.

« Tu essaies de t'échapper? Qu'est-il arrivé à la tigresse de tout à l'heure?! » s'exclama-t-il avec frénésie.

Il lui fit un sourire démoniaque qui lui montra ses dents jaunâtres. Il tenu son menton avec sa main gauche et avança le vaporisateur près de son visage en pleur. Elle essaya tant bien que mal à se défaire de son emprise, mais il la tenait trop fortement.

— Non! Lâche-moi sale con! dit-elle désespérément.

— Bienvenue dans mon monde! cria le clown prince du crime.

Il pressa sur la pompe, puis l'aspergea une seule fois. Celia ferma les yeux et pensa aux souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés depuis ses 18 dernières années. Son premier anniversaire, sa première meilleure amie, ses premières vacances à Cape Cod, ses premiers sentiments de joie et de peine, ses années sombres où est survenu son traumatisme, son premier amour… Les souvenirs continuaient à se défiler les uns après les autres en l'espace d'un moment. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et vit le Joker la regarder avec colère.

« Tes cheveux étaient censés de se teinter en vert! Ta peau devait virer blanche et tes yeux devaient devenir rouge! » rugit-il.

Il l'aspergea deux autres fois, mais Celia ne sentait toujours pas un changement radical physiquement autant que mentalement. Le Joker lâcha un juron et mit le vaporisateur dans sa poche de pantalon.

— Toi! (Il pointa son sbire qui regardait la scène dans un coin). Surveille-la bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes! ordonna-t-il en criant.

— Mais, patron, qu'est que je fais du corps? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

— (Il regarda le corps et fixa la jeune femme). Hé bien, cela servira d'avertissement pour qu'elle sache quoi s'attendre si elle tente de s'échapper, dit-il en partant en trombe.

Celia remarqua enfin le corps qui gisait au sol. C'était l'un de ses agresseurs. L'autre homme se tenait devant le cadavre. Elle vit une larme couler du géant, une larme de peine mélangée de frustration. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, elle savait que c'était très dur de perdre un être cher. Tu ne penses plus à rien, tu pleures pendant des jours, tu te dis que la vie n'est que souffrance, tu veux t'arracher ton cœur et mourir. La mort, elle l'avait côtoyée pendant deux ans. Tant de fois elle avait dû endurer les batailles de la vie et de la mort pour avoir le contrôle de son esprit. Au bout du compte, après quelques mois de thérapie, elle redonna une autre chance à la vie. Sauf quand ce moment, elle regrettait vraiment sa décision.

(…)

Depuis 10 minutes, le Joker était enfermé dans sa salle d'alchimie. Assis devant de son bureau, il pensa en inscrivant sur un papier froissé, les ingrédients qu'il pourrait mettre pour que son gaz donne un résultat satisfaisant.

« Si je rajoutais un peu plus de produits qui causent la neurotoxicose, je pourrais… », dit-il d'un air pensif.

La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup cassant les pensées du clown démoniaque. Il observa avec mépris celui qui avait l'audace de le déranger dans un moment important.

— J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de venir me déranger! prononça le Joker avec irritation.

— Patron! Sam vous fait dire que vous devez venir le voir tout de suite! (Il prit une grande respiration). Il dit que c'est à propos de la fille, dit-il à bout de souffle.

— Le gaz à fonctionner?! s'écria le Joker en se levant de sa chaise.

— Oui, je crois que oui, dit-il perplexe.

— Mais c'est merveilleux!

Le Joker courra à pleine vitesse jusqu'à l'entrée de la scène où attendait son sbire.

— Patron, il y a eu un résultat, mais je ne suis pas sûre…

— (Il le coupa avec sa main devant son visage). Reste ici, je vais aller la voir. Que personne ne me dérange sinon (il le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire de sadique) il va finir comme ton ami, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Il referma la porte qui mène vers la scène. Il régnait un silence de mort, sauf qu'il entendait de petits gémissements. Intrigué par ces bruits, il monta le petit escalier et découvrit Celia avec la tête penchée sur le côté. Entendant des pas s'approchant d'elle, la jeune femme leva sa tête en sursaut.

« Merde, pas lui! Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie comme ça », pensa-t-elle.

Dès qu'il vit son visage, le Joker resta bouche bée par la scène qui se passait devant lui. Celia avait les pupilles dilatées au maximum. De sa bouche entrouverte, il s'échappa des souffles rapides et chauds. Un peu de bave avait coulé entre temps. Ses jambes se frottèrent pour atténuer le titillement qu'elle avait dans l'entrejambe depuis quelques minutes. Le Joker remarqua aussi que le bout de sa poitrine commença à durcir. Il s'avança près d'elle et lui caressa légèrement son sein droit. C'en était trop pour elle, la jeune femme lâcha un gros gémissement d'excitation qui résonna dans toute la salle.

— (Amuser par la situation, il lui fit un sourire). Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet, dit-il en léchant ses cicatrices.

— T-tais-toi, dit-elle entre deux souffles, qu'est que tu m'as fais?!

— (Il la regarda dans les yeux). Moi? Mais rien, voyons! C'est toi qui prends tous mes mots trop au sérieux et je dois dire… (Il mit un temps). Que je ne déteste pas ça non plus, souffla-t-il en faisant un sourire de psychopathe.

Celia ne savait pas quoi répliquer tellement elle était surprise par ses paroles. Perdue dans ses pensées de scénario catastrophique, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le Joker avait retiré son veston violet et ses gants en cuir.

— Qu'est que tu fais?! souffla-t-elle en lâcha un petit gémissement.

— J'ai décidé qu'on allait s'amuser un peu toi et moi, qu'est que t'en dis? dit-il en dénouant le nœud de sa cravate.

— Quoi?! Non, jamais! répliqua-t-elle souhaitant que ça soit une blague.

— Ton corps dit autre chose… (Il regarda ses jambes qui se frottaient de plus en plus et sa respiration qui augmentait). C'est pas facile de se retenir, hein?

Il agrippa son menton pour regarder son visage rempli de désir.

« Bien, bien, bien. Par où on va commencer, hein, Celia? » susurra le Joker.

Il avança ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Celia sentit son souffle puant l'alcool se rapprocher de son visage. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues. Son premier baiser ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Pas avec un clown pervers et encore moins dans le théâtre abandonné! Elle ferma ses yeux essayant d'imaginer que ce serait Noah qui l'embrasserait. Elle se prépara mentalement pour le contact physique.

« Patron! Batman nous attaque, il a trouvé notre repère! » cria le géant en paniquant.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas entendu ses pas. Le Joker regarda son sbire, puis Celia et détacha son emprise d'elle.

— Est-ce que tu as préparé les affaires pour cette situation? dit-il en regardant toujours Celia.

— (Il hocha sa tête). Le reste de vos hommes vous attend.

— D'accord, j'arrive dans un instant, murmura-t-il, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le géant parti comme il est venu les laissant seuls à nouveau.

— Pourquoi tu ne paniques pas comme lui? C'est quand même Batman, demanda-t-elle en gémissant.

— (Il haussa ses épaules). Peut-être l'habitude? (Il fit un sourire arrogant). Batman m'aime trop pour me laisser tranquille, dit-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Il remit son veston qui trainait sur le plancher tout comme ses gants et sa cravate.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais je dois y aller. Ne sois pas trop triste quand je serais partie! » s'exclama-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Il passa derrière elle pour rejoindre la sortie. Celia soupira de soulagement réalisant qu'il n'avait rien fait à elle. En entendant son soupir, le Joker s'immobilisa.

« Je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien, trop à mon goût », pensa-t-il en colère.

Il rebroussa son chemin jusqu'à la chaise où elle était. La jeune femme trembla de peur en revoyant le clown psychopathe.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu me plais. Tu es mignonne et j'aimerais te faire un cadeau avant de partir! » dit-il en faisant un sourire démoniaque.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il agrippa agressivement son menton et sortit un petit couteau de sa poche de son veston. Il planta légèrement la lame dans la peau du côté droit de son front. Celia hurla de douleur et supplia d'arrêter. Il traça une ligne droite puis une autre parallèlement à celle-ci. Elle serra ses dents tout en se tortillant de douleur. Ses cris de douleur devenaient de plus en plus forts, cela excitait le Joker au plus haut point. Il voulait la faire crier encore un peu pour satisfaire son plaisir. Il traça ensuite un demi-cercle en dessous des lignes. Le Joker retira la lame de sa peau et licha le couteau tâché de sang. Du sang coulait sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle sanglota. Incapable de pensée et incapable de réagir, elle se sentait mourir à l'intérieur.

« Tu es tellement jolie avec tout ce sang sur ton visage » souffla-t-il, subjugué par son chef-d'œuvre.

Elle remarqua que son pantalon était mouillé. Celia n'en revenait pas : elle avait joui. Pendant qu'elle souffrait le martyre, son corps trouva du plaisir malgré tout. Le sommeil la gagna, elle avait besoin de dormir pour tout oublier. Avant qu'elle ferme ses yeux, elle vit une ombre noire s'approcher de la scène.

« Batman », souffla-t-elle en tombant dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

 **Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai galéré pour écrire tout ce chapitre! Je voulais vraiment que vous, chers lecteurs\lectrices, rentrez dans mon récit et vous définir quel genre de style d'écriture j'utilise. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je suis pas mal fière du résultat :)! Pour les publications des prochains chapitres, j'aimerais vous dire que je suis une auteure lente. Ça me prend un peu plus de temps pour écrire un bon chapitre. Bon, parlons des fautes, je vois une femme une fois par semaine pour mes fautes en écriture. Ce que je vais faire, je vais publier les chapitres et au fil du temps, je vais les corriger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerai de corriger le plus de fautes possible. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires positifs/négatifs constructifs! : D**


End file.
